It Was Just A Rainy Day
by EAParakeet
Summary: Summery: Being stuck in a castle with your friends when it's rainin' sounds like it'd be fun right? Well maybe or maybe not, depends on the person and who it is you're stuck with.


**It Was Just A Rainy Day**

**By EAParakeet**

**Disclaimer: Prince Peasley, Luigi, Lady Lima and the Queen Bean belong to Nintendo. Emi & her friends belong to me.**

**Summery: Being stuck in a castle with your friends when it's rainin' sounds like it'd be fun right? Well maybe or maybe not, depends on the person and who it is you're stuck with.**

**AN: My second attempt at Mario Fanfiction. Anyway I've already decided that this story will be short, 4 chapters at the most. What can you expect from this story? Lets see…Arguments & Ghosts, Make ups & Hide-n-seek, Black outs & Lots of freaking out. ^^**

**Chapter 1: Arguments and Ghostly Footsteps**

**Prince Peasley**

Beanbean Kingdom is quite a lovely kingdom, perhaps it's not as big or as well known as our neighbor the Mushroom Kingdom, but it's still a very delightful place to live for the people who call it home.

Each day is beautiful and sunny. Well, except for today. Today it was raining, just as it had for the past three days. There's really not much that one can do a rainy day. Because of this, it is quite easy to get bored rather quickly on days like this.

Though sometimes boredom can lead a person to some interesting ways to amuse themselves or it can even drive a person mad. It's interesting the effect boredom can have on a person.

Especially if that person's shelter from the downpour is a rather large castle and they have guests visiting.

Though unfortunately for me, my guests were just as bored as I was.

…_Man, this stinks!… _I sighed and glanced over at my 'guests' to see what they were up too. Not much as it turned out, of course it didn't surprise me at all really. The three of us have done absolutely nothing since they arrived. Thanks to all this rain we haven't been able too.

My first 'guest' was a plumber clad in denim overalls and a green long-sleeve shirt. On his head was a green cap bearing the initial L. A trademark that let people know that he was Luigi, the younger brother of the famous Mario.

I had met him when he and his brother assisted in ridding my beloved home of a horrid Witch by the name of Cackletta. She'd had plans of using our most sacred treasure the Beanstar to take over the world. But with their help, we were able to foil her insidious plans.

Luigi and I have become very good friends since then, getting together often to hang out and trade stories of each other's adventures.

Though at the moment he was sitting rather haphazardly in an armchair, picking imaginary lent off his overalls with a bored expression on his face.

My other 'guest', was a lovely girl named Emi. We'd met at a party the Mushroom Kingdoms Princess had thrown and well, we just clicked. She can be a bit on the shy side and perhaps a tad odd at times, but never-the-less she has become a very dear friend of mine.

Emi, who was quite annoyingly banging her head against the window, was dressed in a light blue vintage Chuckloa Cola tee-shirt and a pair of penguin themed pajama bottoms, along with some green and blue striped toe socks.

Earlier this morning when I asked her why she choose to wear that, she simply replied "Hey, if I'm gonna have to stay cooped up in here again with no chance of goin' outside then I'm gonna dress comfortable dan-git!" Heh. She has quite an interesting way with words.

With the exception of her banging her head against the window, the three of us have pretty much spent most of our day together in silence. And I was becoming quite fed up with it.

I let out an irritated sigh as I fell backwards on my bed. _…Oh my word! I am going to go absolutely mad if something doesn't happen and soon!…_

And then as if she had read my mind…

"GAH! THIS IS JUST DANG RIDICULOUS!" Emi banged her fist against the window, causing us too jump. Luigi and I looked at each other a bit confused before giving her our full attention.

She looked down for a minute; her face was slightly tinted red from her small outburst.

"Look you guys, we've been cooped up in is castle for three days already, and except for sleepin' 'n' eatin' we ain't done a single thing."

She walked over and sat down on a red ottoman, resting her head in her hands, she looked at us and continued. "We can't keep doin' this all week…"

"That's-a true…" Luigi uttered as he stood up and stretched. "But when the weather's-a like this, it's hard to be motivated to do-a anything."

"Heh, yes, your both quite right." I tucked my knees in close to my chest and looked away from them. "You must think I'm an awful host for inviting the two of you here and not providing a single bit of entertainment. It's just that…"

"It's just that what? What's wrong Peasley?" Emi asked, her sweet soft voice dripping with concern.

"Yeah-a Prince-a Peasley what's the matter?" Luigi chimed in, sounding equally concerned and little confused.

I felt my face start to redden as I continued. "…It's just that I did not want to be here by myself…when it starts…to storm…"

I heard Luigi chuckle. "Heh, is that-a all? Hey-a wait, did you say by yourself?" He looked at me perplexed.

I looked at both of them surprised. "You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Naw, noticed what?" Emi gave me a perplexing look as well.

"That the three of us are the only ones here in the castle." I was quite baffled at this, how could they not have noticed that we were the only ones here?

"What! Really!"

I nodded and glanced towards the window, the rain clouds were beginning to darken, a sign that a thunderstorm would soon start. I shuddered a bit, thankful that my two friends were here with me.

"Well ya know, now that I think about it, it's usually more busy round here then it has been."

"You're-a right, so were is every-a body anyway?"

"Well you see, this is the stormy season, so the people that live along the coast and in Garhar Lagoon are facing the full brunt of a fierce typhoon right now. And although we're only getting a mild downpour at the moment, I'm quite sure we'll see a thunderstorm or two soon."

I stood up and stretched before walking over to a mini refrigerator and taking out a can Chuckloa Cola, making sure to offer my friends a can, before continuing.

"But anyway, most all of our servants and royal guards out assisting those who might not be able to make it to the storm shelters and laying down sand bags as well as anything else that might be required of them."

"Ah, what about your mother Queen-a Bean and Lady-a Lima? Are they out there in this-a downpour as well?" Luigi asked as he made his way over to the window.

"Um, no, no they're not…" I paused to take a slip of my drink. "My mother has gone to the Mushroom Kingdom on a political visit of sorts and Lady Lima went with her so that she could visit with her dear Toadsworth."

The only reason I was here by myself was because someone had stay and make sure the Beanstar remained safe.

"A political visit huh? Sooo in other words they're just sittin' round in Peach's garden sippin' tea and nibblin' on them little fancy biscuit things…eeeh." Emi made a face when some of her drink splashed on her shirt.

"Wha- biscuit things?" I gave her a confused look. Was that supposed to be a joke? I honestly did not understand her sense of humor half the time.

Luigi chuckled. "Heh heh, she-a means those little tea scones."

"Ah…"

"Dan-git Weege! I know what they're called!"

"Hmm, sure-a you do…Emi, you do-a realize that you have to-a dress like a lady and-a use proper manners right while at a tea party right?"

I noted that he had a slight smirk on his face when he said this.

Emi blushed and rolled her eyes. "Dan-git, I know how act at a tea party Weege, so don't go thinkin' I that I don't!"

"Oh-a really? What do you-a do at them then?" Luigi smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well ya wear them fancy gloves that ya can't hold anythin' with and drink tea out of them tiny little tea cups that barely hold a slip of tea in'em."

"Heh yeah-a right, I bet you've never been to-a tea party!"

"Excuse me! But I'll have you know that as a lady from the south, I have been to quite a few tea parties."

This comment caused Luigi to nearly fall over with laughter.

"Ah ha ha haaah! 'Gasp' Well beg my-a pardon ma'm I felled to realize that-a you were quite the southern-a belle!" He took his cap off and mockingly held it in front of his face as if it were one of the frilly fans that southern belles and princesses were sometimes known to carry.

I turned away and tried to suppress a chuckle while blushing a bit as I thought of Emi trimmed up in the frilly and lacy dress of a southern belle. Then I looked back at her and what she was wearing and sighed.

…_Yeah right! As if that will ever happen…_

I turned my attention back to them and watched as they argued back and forth at each other. It wasn't unusual for them to argue. Even though they were quite close and loved each other like a bother and sister, they still tended to bring out the worse in each other and quarreled often.

"Well-a then how-a many tea parties have you-a been too?"

"Grrr! None of ya'll business!"

"How-a many! Probably none!"

"Have too!"

"How-a many then!"

"Fine! ….One…..There ya happy!"

"Hee he ha ha! And I'm-a guessing that you-a got rejected from going to any-a more for taking the tea cup and going 'Hey ya'll watch me as crush this here cup on my forehead like one of them there pro-wrestlers '!" He said mocking Emi's way of talking and making a sound like he was crushing a cup.

I nearly choked on my drink, not that I thought his comment was funny, it's just that I was a bit startled that he would make fun of the way she talked. Now I know that they would poke fun at each other now and then, but I think he when a tad to far this time.

I looked over at Emi, she was still sitting on the ottoman, her head down. She shook as she curled one hand into a fist and began to crush her drink with the other, completely ignoring the fact that the sweet sticky liquid the can held with in it was now starting to overflow.

I glanced back at Luigi, who was now looking rather embarrassed by his earlier actions, as well as a little worried.

Turning my attention back to Emi I saw that she was now standing up. Her head was still down and she was trembling a little. I started to move towards her, intending to comfort her, because I thought that she was crying.

Yeah, turned out she wasn't. Actually from the looks of it I'd say she was quite upset, er well, livid is probably a better word to use.

"Al'right then…" She charged at him. "How'd ya'll like me crush this here can up your…!"

"Hey! HEY!" I quickly intervened, jumping between the two of them, much to Luigi's relief and Emi's annoyance. "Now see here, just because we've been stuck inside bored out of our skulls, it does not mean that we have to go completely mad and go at each others throats!"

I glared at the both of them, one hand on the hilt of my sword. I did not like the idea of turning my sword on either of them, but if they were going to insist on fighting then well…

Luckily for me they backed down. Emi slowly lowered her fists, her look of anger quickly changing to one of embarrassment as she hung her head and tried to avoid my glaze. I glanced at her hand that still held tight to the can of Chuckloa Cola.

The can was literally crushed, meaning that all of its contents were most likely to be, I looked over the ottoman she had been sitting on and sure enough there on the floor was a puddle of the sweet tasting soda.

…_Well that's just great! Of all the stupid things! I'll most likely have to get new carpeting now! …_

I followed the soda trail with my eyes back to her crushed drink, which was still leaking out what little bit of cola that was still lift on to my foot.

Emi noticed this and started to back up, her eyes were shut tight in attempt to keep her tears from flowing and her face was a bright crimson. I thought I heard her mutter something about getting some towels between sobs, as she turned and retreated to my bathroom. Which was probably the closest place she could go to hide from us at the moment.

I then turned my attention to Luigi, who was rubbing the back of his neck looking everywhere, but at me. We stood there in an awkward silence, before he spoke up.

"Er….Sooo how about this-a weather huh?….." He smiled sheepishly at his sad attempt at a joke.

I just let out an irritated "Humph!" and walked across my room to a sofa and flopped down on it.

Luigi sighed as he went back to the armchair and sat down, looking just as irritated. And so we sat there once again in silence. The only sounds to be heard was the windblown rain beating against the window and Emi's sobbing coming from the bathroom.

**A few minutes later…**

I sighed as I flipped though a magazine, not really reading it and feeling quite bored as well as a little irked at what had just took place a few moments ago. I glanced over at Luigi; he had wondered back over to the window and was watching the storm as it slowly made it's way inland.

Emi was still locked up in the bathroom. I haven't heard anything out of her, so I'm assuming that she's calmed down. She probably thinks I'm mad at her, I'm not of course, I'm just a little…annoyed that's all.

I had to throw my shoes away. It's not like I can wear them anymore; once Chuckloa Cola gets on something, the stains near impossible to get out. Besides I've got more then one pair of shoes anyway.

…_Of course those were my favorite pair!…_

So yes, I'd say was quite annoyed indeed, after all we were now right back to we were before their argument…complete silence and boredom.

It didn't last for long though.

RUUUUMMMBLE!

The loud thunderclap seemed to resonate through the castle, letting us know that the storm was now upon us. I shivered a bit. I hate storms; I always have been little scared of them. Well I suppose it could be considered more of a phobia really. An incident I had when I was just a sprout left me quite terrified of them.

"Yeeeow!" Luigi's sudden yelp caused me to turn my attention to him just as he jumped back from the window.

I smirked. "What happened? Shock yourself with your Thunderhand?"

"No! It's the lighting, it's-a coming straight down." He frowned as he made his over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey-a Emi you still-a alive in there?"

I'm sure he that had intended for his question to come out a little more lighthearted then it did. But since he was still a little annoyed from earlier it came off sounding a bit irate, so it wasn't really all that surprising that he got a snappish reply.

"Leave me alone and go jump off a cliff!" Oooh, that had to hurt….

"Ouch-a, I guess that means she still-a living huh? Heh heh…er…" He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly before clearing his throat and trying to talk to Emi again in a much calmer tone.

"Erm, Emi it's-a just that well uh…don't you think that you should-a come of there?"

"Why? So you can make fun me again?"

" Wha?…Er, no…"

"Then you want to apologize?" She sounded hopeful and I was hoping that he was going to apologize as well.

"Er, well-a n-not exactly…" He stuttered while shifting from one foot to the other, his face slowly turning red.

"Than what do ya want?" The bathroom door opened and even though I couldn't see her from where I was sitting, I'm quite sure that she was glaring at him.

"Uh…uhmm…" Luigi's face turned a brighter shade of red as he stammered. "Er, you-a see…uh…."

"Well what?" Emi had now stepped out of the bathroom and was standing, arms-crossed in front of the door waiting for him to explain his reason.

"…Uhmm well…it's just that…I've got to-a use the rest-a-room…"

"Oh…"

There was a long awkward pause after that.

I nearly choked on my cola. _…My word, Luigi you are such a dork…_

Blushing, Emi quickly moved out of Luigi's way, making sure to step on his foot as she did.

"Yeow! Why you-a little…!" He scowled and hopped into the bathroom while uttering obscenities in Italian.

I rubbed my temples and sighed, it's quite clear that those two will not be getting back on good terms with each other tonight. I glanced up at Emi; she was walking over to the door, which the sofa I was sitting on just happened to be near.

I moved to stop her before she left. "Wait Emi…look about earlier…"

She didn't bother to look at me, she simply muttered that she was going to bed and walked out before I could say anything else.

"Ah…wait, please I…oh…" I leaned against the door and cringed a bit when I heard the door to her room, which was across the hall from mine, slam. Well I'm clearly not going to talk with her any tonight.

I was about to turn away and fine something to preoccupy myself with, when I heard the oddest thing. Pressing my ear to the door I could just barely make out a strange clanking sound, almost as if someone wearing armor was walking down the hall.

I was about to peek out into the hallway to see if anyone was out there when Luigi called for me.

"Yo-a Peasley do you have anymore-a bars of soap?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to where he was, what has he done this time? "Uh, Luigi what are you talking about? There's a brand new bar of soap in the…"

I paused when I noticed the empty soap dish. "…Luigi what happened to the soap?"

"Heh heh, uh about that…you-a see what happened was that the soap it was-a slippery, because you know it does that when it gets-a wet and well…it-a fell in the toilet…" He chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

I blinked at him in disbelief, did just hear him correctly? How clumsy can this man get?

"Oh, but it's not in the toilet any-a more, it's in the trash can, because being-a plumber I was able to get it out before it…and then I-a threw it away… and er…uh…" He was beginning to stutter now. He tends to do that when he gets nervous.

"Luigi…" I was starting to become annoyed with him, not that I wasn't all ready annoyed to begin with.

"Y-yeah…"

"Leave…now"

"Uh…oh…ok…but what-a bout the…"

"JUST FORGET THE STUPID SOAP AND GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" I did not mean to yell at my friend, but well lets face it I was bound to snap at one of them sooner or later.

"O-a-ok…" He hurried back into my bedroom nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. This of course resulted in him hopping around on one foot until he finally regained his balance.

"W-w-whoa! Huh? Hey where's-a Emi?" He looked around with a perplexed expression on his face.

"She has all ready retired to her room for the night and I think that perhaps you should too. After all who knows, perhaps the three of us will be able to get along on better terms with each other after a good nights rest…" I shrugged and flicked my hair causing some sparkles to fall about.

Luigi let out a sigh. "Yeah-a…I suppose you're-a right. Well then…good-a night…" And with that said he tipped his hat and exited the room with out another word.

"Sigh…" I walked over to the end table that I had left my drink on and picked it up._ …Well at least I can have a little peace and quiet now…_

RUUUUMMMBLE!

"EEEEK!" The sudden clap of thunder startled me so much that I dropped my drink resulting in another big Chuckloa Cola stain on my carpet.

"Sh….! Of all the stupid!" _…Thank goodness Emi and Luigi were not in here to see that…_

The thunder rumbled again, sending a shiver down my spine. Was it just me or did the storm sound a bit more fierce? Or perhaps I was just more aware of it since my friends were no longer in here to keep me distracted.

I shivered again as the wind caused my window to rattle. I decided to leave the Chuckola can were it was and hurried over to my bed. I quickly undid my belt and let my sword lay wherever it fell.

Then after doing the same with my cape and turning off the lights, I did what I have always done on stormy nights. I grabbed my pillow and bed sheets and went back into the bathroom. Once there, I proceeded to turn my bathtub into a makeshift bed.

I know it must seem quite odd that a Prince of all people would be so terrified of storms that he'd sleep in the bathtub whenever one came up. But I can't help it; I just feel the safest sleeping there, besides I'm too big to fit in the clothes hamper anymore.

After I had finished making the bathtub as comfortable as I could, I turned out the lights, snuggled under the covers and allowed sleep slowly take over.

**Emi**

I slammed the door behind me, locked it and hurried over to the mini fridge that was next to my bed. After rummaging round for a bit I found what it was that I was looking for.

"Hoohoo Mountain Natural Spring Water: fresh from the mountain to you. Hmm, yeah right. This water's bout has natural as any that ya can get from the tap, but it'll do."

Then I hurried to the bathroom because I was still all sticky from the stupid thing that took place with the soda. Once in there I put the stopper in the sink and poured the bottle of water out in it, cause I ain't about to turn the water on during a thunder storm.

After doing that, I changed out of my sticky clothes, threw them in the tub, grabbed a wash rag and started scrubbing the sticky soda off the best I could. Which ain't easy, considering that it's sticker then normal sodas.

Well, actually the stuffs more like very fizzy uber-sweet syrup then it is soda, which makes it a heck of a lot harder to wash off.

…_Dan-git Luigi! Why'd ya have to go and make me do something so stupid like that?…Ya big jerk! Peasley's probably mad at me now…_

Finally, after nearly scrubbing myself raw, I felt like I had all the sticky soda washed off. I flung the wash rag into the tub and turned off the bathroom lights. Then I went over to the foot of the bed where I kept my sleep over bag and rummaged though it till I found my extra set of sleep clothes and changed into them.

After that, I dug out my MP3000, another of Professor E. Gadd's great inventions. It's just like any other music player the only this ones got a ghost detector installed in it. Yeah one of the old weirdo's latest ideas to get the younger generation into ghost hunting.

As I got settled into bed, I noticed that the MP3000s ghost detecting light was orange and blinking rapidly. Orange, that meant that there was some sort of paranormal activity going on nearby, but not necessarily in the same room I was in. If the activity was in my room the light would red, plus I'd probably notice if there was something weird going on or not.

…_Huh?…Well that's weird, I didn't think that Beanbean castle had ghosts in it…Boy, won't Weege be freaked out when he learns bout this. …_

I watched for a few minutes as the light went from orange, to yellow, to green, to a calm unblinking blue. Blue meant that there was no paranormal activity going on nearby at all. So whatever it was that made my MP3000 react has either disappeared or just wondered out of range.

"Well either way it's gone now and the light on this thing's finally stopped it's annoyin' blinkin' so I'm gonna go to sleep!"

With that said I set my play-list to repeat-shuffle and put the MP3000 under my pillow, that way if the whatever-it-was comes back I won't be pestered by the ghost detector. Then I reached over, turned off the lamp and snuggled under the covers.

…_I'm so gonna kick Weege's butt tomorrow…_

**Luigi**

I sighed as I shut the door behind me and sunk down to the floor. I sat there for a moment feeling a little depressed and very stupid.

"Well this is-a just great! Prince-a Peasley probably thinks that I'm-a idiot, if he didn't think that all-a ready and Emi…"

I sighed as I leaned back and banged my head on the door.

…_She-a probably hates me…Not that I don't-a blame her, I made her look like a maniac in front of Prince-a Peasley and plus that thing with the soda…I think…I think I might have-a went to far this time…I know we fight-a lot and poke-a fun at each other, but we've all-a ways made up and remained friends…Surely this-a one little incident wouldn't end our-a friendship would it?…_

I stood up and shook my head.

…_No-a way! Emi, she's-a nice girl and she-a wouldn't let something like this ruin our-a friendship!…I'm-a pretty sure that if I go-a over to her room and apologize sincerely she'll except and we can-a stay friends…Yeah that's-a it! Heh! I'm-a sure that this-a whole thing will become nothing-a more than a memory that we'll all look back on and-a laugh at!…_

But as I reached for the doorknob I heard something strange. –Clank…Clank– Perplexed I pressed my ear to the door and listened carefully. –Clank…Clank– There it was again, only a little closer this time. It sounded like footsteps, like someone with armor on was walking this way.

…_Hmmm it-a must be one of the night-a guards coming to check up on us…_

I started to turn the doorknob when I suddenly remembered something.

…_Wait didn't Prince-a Peasley mention earlier that he, Emi and I were the only ones here?…That all the servants and-a guards are out helping the shore-a lined folk weather the storm and that even Lady-a Lima and Queen Bean were-a gone too?…So that means that there shouldn't be any-a one else here right?…_

If that's true then way am I hearing footsteps in the hall? It couldn't be could it? Not at Beanbean Castle, that's just silly, besides we've been here for three whole days and I've stayed here before and have never seen or heard anything-seemly supernatural. "It-a couldn't be-a g-g-ghost!"

RUUUUMMMBLE!

"Yeow!" The sudden thunderclap startled me so much that I jumped back from the door and the thought of what was on the other side of it caused a shiver to go down my spine and my mustache to bristle.

I gulped loudly and forced myself to press my ear back up against the door and what I heard nearly caused my heart to stop…The ghostly footsteps were almost right outside my door!

I didn't even need to press my ear to the door to hear the footsteps now.

I quickly covered my mouth to muffle a terrified yelp as the doorknob started to jiggle. At first I thought that the ghost was trying to enter my room, but then I realized that my hand was holding on the doorknob and that I was shaking so hard that I was causing it to jiggle.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized this, of course the feeling didn't last long, I froze and held my breath as the footsteps slowly clanked past my door. I listened as the ghost's footsteps clanked a few more feet to the end of the hall and then stopped.

My eyes widened as I realized where they had stopped at…Right outside Prince Peasley's and Emi's rooms!

Was the ghost going to go after them first? My fear quickly changed to anger at the thought of my friends being terrorized a possibility dangerous ghost! I started to open the door when I suddenly stopped.

…_I have-a no clue what's on the other-a side of this door, what if it's-a something that I can't handle and even if it is…I don't-a have my Poltergust 5000 with-a me!…_

I felt tears beginning to well up and I started to tremble as whatever small burst of bravery I just had left.

There was no way I could go up against a ghost without the Poltergust 5000, well I could probably run out there and stun the ghost with a flashlight, but what good would that do? It would just come back.

I was just about to burst into tears when I heard a clicking sound, like someone makes when they click their heels together, after that I heard the ghostly footsteps begin their way back.

I forced myself to be calm as the footsteps that had so eerily and slowly came up the hall a few minutes ago, just as quickly and eerily went back the way they come.

I slowly sank to the floor. I was trembling so much and I had tears flowing down my face from the scare. I've never felt so relieved.

…_I can't-a believe it!…It's-a gone!…It's-a really gone!…It didn't-a try to hurt any of us!…Prince-a Peasley and Emi they're-a ok, it didn't try to hurt them!…I didn't have to-a fight it!…We're-a ok!…It's-a gone!…_

Then I thought that it might come back. Even if it wasn't dangerous, I didn't want to go through a scare like that again.

Even though I was still trembling from being scared, I forced myself to stand up. I then locked the door and walked over to the night-stand next to my bed and rummaged through the drawer till I found a flashlight.

Ya know just so I'll have it in reach in case the storm causes the power to go out, after the fright I just had I've decided to sleep with the lights on. I kicked off my boots and crawled under the covers. Then I proceeded to curl up into a ball in the middle of the bed and silently prayed for morning to come quickly.


End file.
